


Deliberate Separation Resolution

by doomrichards



Series: DoomReedSue Trilogy [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Franklin and Valeria attempt The Parent Trap, Latverian Marriage Renewal, M/M, Multi, One Mom One Dad Two Dad Blue Dad Green Dad, The Richards Von Doom Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: “Renewing vows involves reaffirming a commitment to marriage despite difficulties. When partners state their renewed intentions to one another, it can symbolize a new beginning. Some partners do it after a period of separation and then reconciliation."
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Reed Richards/Victor von Doom, Susan Storm/Victor von Doom, Victor von Doom/Reed Richards/Susan Storm
Series: DoomReedSue Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674637
Kudos: 6





	Deliberate Separation Resolution

Valeria Richards, daughter of the world famous Fantastic Four’s Reed Richards and Susan Storm Richards ran down the hall of the Baxter Building in Manhattan, New York.

She was looking for her brother, Franklin Richards. She leaped toward him as she spotted him, and waved the item in her hand.

“Franklin, look!” Valeria Richards brandished a document held in a frame toward him. “I tried to look for my birth certificate in the archives. But instead, I found _this!_ ” 

The older Franklin Richards stared. It was a marriage certificate for Mom, Dad, and… _Doom?!_

He squinted at his dad’s signature, since he could recognize it the most easily from all his field trip forms. There was no way that signature could be forged. He’d tried before for homework but even he couldn’t capture his dad’s swirly handwriting.

Valeria pointed to the gold foil seal of Latveria stamped on the paper. “This is pretty official.” 

“Some kids do have two dads or two moms, though. It’s standard stuff.” Franklin shrugged.

Valeria huffed like a younger sibling would. “I know that, Franklin, but this is different, it’s Unc—Dad Doom!”

“We have to get them back together.” Valeria said as she walked toward the living room, with Franklin close behind.

* * *

The Richards children look up at their mother expectantly.

Sue sighed as she answered her tween children’s abrupt question on such a former family affair. “Valeria, Franklin, dears… you have to understand. Reed and I, we are not with Doom.”

Valeria frowned at the official looking document held in the rich wooden frame. “But then how come I have a dual American-Latervian passport? I visit Uncle… _Dad_ Doom? All the time!”

Sue gave her daughter reassuring pat on the shoulder. “You know Uncle Doom only gives the best for you.” 

Franklin folded his arms. “He’s not an uncle uncle, or even related to us. You made him our Godfather! I know that doesn’t mean he’s our father…”

Valeria suddenly looked up at her mom. “You told me he was a _midwife!_ Does that also mean he’s like a half-wife or something? Dad’s one and a half married?”

Sue gave a sad smile. “Oh, dear. That only means Doctor Doom was there when I gave birth to you. He delivered you himself.” Sue had already explained to Valeria how complicated her birth was, since both her parents had cosmic rays induced powers from that attempted interstellar travel that had pushed beyond human limits. Doom had assisted Sue when she had gone into labor and if not for his help, Valeria would not be here.

Franklin nodded. “That makes sense. He is actually a doctor, right?” He’d never thought to ask, and always just assumed that he had that title like he did king and Dad’s arch-nemesis.

Sue sighed. “Yes. He holds doctorate degrees. That’s not just in his name.”

Valeria set the American-Latverian marriage certificate on the table. “I was known as Valeria von Doom before, wasn’t I? I wanted to see if we had anything from that time… I didn’t think I would find this.”

Sue touched the edge of the frame on the table. “Your origin is complicated and hard to explain, but I am glad you are here, Val.”

Sue continued as she folded her hands in her lap. “Your dad and I… and Doom are also _complicated_. We’re _separated_ , legally, according to laws. Your father and I are married. But Doom is… It would have been too complicated with Doom in our affairs. The Fantastic Four, the country of Latveria… its all too messy.”

Franklin waved his hands to the table. “I mean… you guys are already so messy.”

Valeria chided her brother. “Franklin!”

“What? I’m just saying what we know!” Franklin countered, easily.

Sue got up from the sofa and made a motion that said it was bed time. “I will discuss this with your Dad, with _Reed_ when he gets back.”

* * *

Franklin was pacing around with a hand under his chin, mimicking what he often saw his Dad do. “We do have teleporters and stuff, how hard can it be!”

Valeria held up one of Dad’s teleportation devices with her own improved modifications already applied to it and grinned.

* * *

Valeria hid herself and Franklin behind the tall suit of armor in the large Latverian throne room.

Doctor Doom appeared solemn as Reed and Sue approached his regal seat.

Sue spoke with worry in her voice. “Victor. The kids are missing. We were hoping they were with you.”

Doom gave a nod of his head. “Ah, so you think a witch has kidnapped your children.”

Mr. Fantastic looked up at Doctor Doom. “They’re your children too. You know this to be true, Victor.”

“Are they? I wasn’t aware we had any lawful bond left. Doom takes care of them because Doom wishes to.”

Reed stretched his head all to way to the front of Doom’s face with his brows worried. He sighed deeply before he positioned himself and got to his knee. He then bowed before Doom and pressed a kiss right to Doom’s outstretched right hand as one might kiss the ring of a king in a court greeting. There was a faint click as the mask fell into the palm of Doom’s waiting hand. 

Sue then put her hand underneath Doom’s own that held the mask before she walked over a few steps and pressed her lips to Victor’s bare face. Reed elongated his neck and pressed his own kiss to Victor’s other cheek. Doom’s hood hid his face partially in shadow but there was no mistaking the greeting gestures from his supposed enemies.

There was a gasp and a loud clatter as something bumped into a suit of armor that lined the room. 

Doom placed his mask back upon his face and immediately waved a hand to activate the armor and seize the intruders hidden behind the shielded armor’s shadow. 

“Hey Mom! Dad! We just came to visit Papa!” Valeria gave a wave as she was held above the floor in the large arm of the knight, and with her was Franklin, who was pouting as he was held in the knight’s other arm.

Franklin was trying his best to cross his shoulders as he was held like a naughty kitten by the knight as it ambled closer. “I told her to say Other Dad! or Dod? Doom Dad?”

Doom snapped an order of release to the guardian knight.

Sue used her force fields to gently catch and place her children back on the floor and then embraced them both tightly. “Do not just run, or _teleport_ off like that…” 

“All we did was visit other dad…” Franklin began.

Reed joined the embrace. “You could have left us a note.” 

Doom stood still as he watched them silently, the tall suit of dark knight armor standing behind him menacingly. 

Reed spiraled a hand around Doom and drew him closer to the family circle.

Doom took a gauntlet and threw it around Reed’s shoulder before gently placing his other around Susan and the kids. 

Franklin huffed. “Now I know how the kid who saw his mommy kissing Santa Clause feels like.” 

"Daddy kissed Father Christmas too!" Valeria valiantly pointed out.

“You indeed have all been very _naughty_ children.” Doom said into the gathered circle. “Expect gifts in the winter.” He smiled behind the mask.

“You do love us!” Valeria pointed out excitedly. “Sometimes we spend summers in Latveria too. I mean, when we’re not battling weird aliens or um… you. “ 

It looked like Richards was going to launch into a lecture any moment, so Doom shepherded them all to the dining room for further discussion.

* * *

It was a very long table, but still they sat next to each other at a closer distance than was needed.

Franklin twiddled his thumbs as he looked between his Dad and Other Dad expectantly. 

Sue could see that Valeria was humming happily as she sat at the table. 

“We really didn’t mean to intrude, Victor…” Reed had his elbows rested on the table.

Doom leaned back in the head chair at the table, ever so calmly. “There was no intrusion at all, you and yours are always welcome in Latveria.”

Franklin squirmed in his seat as he got up to stand and point at the table like he did when playing Stratego. “Except that time you got really mad at Dad and kicked him out of the castle… and that other time you sent a dragon to New York and wouldn’t let Dad bring it back even though he said it came from you?”

Reed made the gesture for Franklin to calm down and sit back in his seat. “That was a mistaken, Franklin. We sent that dragon back to the other realm, remember? We figured out it wasn’t from Victor.”

“Oh, yeah.” Franklin nodded in understanding as he flopped back down in the seat.

Doom raised a pinched gauntlet as he made his point. “You saw a green and yellow scaled dragon like the one slain by St. George causing chaos in Manhattan and assumed it was sent from Doomstadt! I had no choice but to protect my citizens and my reputation from your slander!” 

Reed pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, not this again, Victor. That thing literally called itself Doomdragon!”

Sue looked to see that Valeria was not looking at anyone at the table in particular. She followed her gaze to a large portrait on the wall, in an important room such as the dining hall no less. It was a portrait of Doom with young Franklin and Valeria. They had their mother’s blonde hair and were dressed in simple blue and white uniforms for the seating. The portrait captured Doom smiling in his iron armor and green robes behind them. The two children’s smiles and likeness were captured quite well. 

Reed, Franklin and Doom had noticed the two had gone quiet and looked where they were staring. It was a family portrait, there was no other way to describe it. Doom commissioned portraits of people that were important to him. His departed mother and father, the mysterious witch Cynthia von Doom and the gentle doctor Werner von Doom were on the walls of the castle, as were Valeria and Franklin, and even his sworn nemesis Reed Richards himself, long ago. 

“Let us rest for the evening.” Doom intoned to his guests as the silence dragged on.

Franklin bounced out of his seat. “I get my old guest room again? Cool.”

“Um… are you and dad going to go with other dad?” Valeria said as she moved away from the table and beside her mother.

“Oh… ” Sue looked toward her husband.

“If he wishes to have us.” Reed said toward Doom’s retreating back. Doom turned around instantly, fixing him with a glare. 

“I wish you in particular to be _banished_ from the castle, but I am a _gracious_ host. Do _enjoy_ your stay.” Doom walked away, with a flourish of his cape.

* * *

“Will you all be alright?” Valeria asked her mother.

“Yes. We’ll figure this out. You just rest, my dear child.” Sue replied to her daughter.

“I want a bedtime story, Dad. Umm… Maybe about Doom. How did you guys even get married in the first place?” There was clear curiosity in Franklin’s voice.

“Maybe some other time, Franklin.” Reed had no choice but to leave that unanswered, for now.

“Good night, Mom.”

“Good night, Val. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Dad.”

“Good night, Franklin. Get some sleep.”

Sue and Reed made sure to lock the respective doors behind them.

* * *

Husband and wife sat together in the large master guest suite. The taste of the furnishings were familiar to them.

“Doom gave you back to me, long ago. That, I won’t fault him for.” Sue said, recalling when Reed had been trapped in Doom’s armor. The armor had possessed and haunted him so deeply to Doom’s persona that Reed himself had nearly been lost. Or perhaps Reed had willingly played the role with enthusiasm. Only Sue’s revolve had saved him, and a devil’s deal with Doom that had resulted in a secular matrimony. The three-person union between them had long since been broken, for their own good.

Reed sighed as he looked out the room window to the starry sky outside. “We have to speak to him.” 

Sue had already gone to slip into her house-slippers and fetch the candlesticks.

* * *

Doom saw the flicker of two flames float in as his bedroom door creaked open and then locked closed. The master guest bedroom was only bedroom he’d not locked with a curfew spell, though all his guest bedrooms were given protective enchantments as well as tracking spells to alert him to who came and went.

He already knew who the two midnight visitors to his room were even before one of them spoke.

“Hello, Victor. We just wanted to speak, but not in front of the kids. Not about these… private matters.” Reed said quietly.

Sue set her candle down on a bedside table in the dark room. The only light came from the candle as it was reflected in Doom’s dewy eyes. He never wore his mask to sleep at night, that was when he needed the weight off the most. Even his face needed rest from the mask of Doom. His face, which was ruined in the ill-fated experiment Reed had tried to vainly warn him about so long ago. Since then, there were many more things which he blamed Richards for. He was weary, but his ex-spouses were not able to tell in the dark.

Reed took his own candle to carefully light the unlit wick of the candle that sat on Doom’s bedside table. When all three flames were burning, he set his candle down next to the two on the table, their fragile light flickering in the dark.

“They were asking about you… after finding the old marriage certificate in the storage.” Sue sat on the bedside while Reed continued to stand. The soft light of the candle didn’t quite reach Doom and where Sue sat didn’t disturb the mattress’ surface.

Doom made no motion to get up, nor did he order Reed and Susan to leave. “Doom’s memory is not weak. He is aware of what you speak of. There need be no reminder.”

“We just wanted to remind you of other things. We do not mean you harm in this matter.” Sue reached a hand to gently touch Doom’s hand as it lay clenched on the blanket. He hadn’t noticed.

Reed placed a hand on Sue’s shoulder. “We don’t want to hurt the kids either.” Reed stretched his hand to where Victor’s and Sue’s hands touched before gently placing his own on top. He wasn’t sure of his welcome and kept his distance with his stretching power. “Nor do we want to hurt you.”

“It’s simply too late for that. Please leave, unless you wish to spend the rest of this midnight meeting on matters of the flesh.” Doom did not care that he spoke vulgarly, let the harsh words chase them out at once. 

Reed suddenly retracted his hand as if burned but instead launched it to one of the bed posts and swung himself down to land softly on the master bed. Susan had also climbed completely onto the bed now. He cursed internally at falling right into his enemies’ trap. 

“How may we… serve Doom?” Even though it was dark, Doom could hear the blush in Reed’s voice.

He presently did not wish to exert himself, it was rare to catch him with… less than ideal stamina.

Doom shifted away the covers on his person. He slept topless but he wore silk pajama pants.

He felt for Reed’s chin in the dull light. “You. I do not wish to hear you speak. Your mouth. Now.”

Doom was briefly impressed with Reed not saying a single word as he pulled down Doom’s pants and began to mouth at his intimate area.

“Susan, has all been well?” He said pleasantly to the Invisible Woman outlined by candlelight. 

“Quite well. We have our hands full but Reed meets the challenges everyday.” Sue laid her elbows at her knees as she sat on the bed.

“Hmm… I’m sure his mouth is full as well.” He felt a choked sound on his prick as the man between his legs tensed.

Doom reached a hand to Richards’ head and entangled his fingers in the brown and greying locks. He went with a soothing motion rather than pull at the hair.

Sue held out her invisible hands as her force field power came out from her fingertips. “And how may I be of service? My hands perhaps?”

“Yes. It pleases Doom if you do.” Doom said as he saw her face lovingly illuminated by the yellow light of the candlelight.

Sue began to caress parts of Victor’s sensitive areas at his hips and thighs with attentive gropes, as well as join his hand on Reed’s scalp.

Reed released Victor from his tongue and looked up at him. His expression was dazed and demure as he met Victor’s gaze.

“Reed. I wish to ride you.” Doom tightened his hold in Reed’s hair.

Sue made a motion as if to put on gloves. The bright snap of her force field echoed in the room as Victor moved to position himself.

Sue moved behind Reed and stuck her arms just underneath his armpits toward Victor. As she peered at Victor from where her chin rested on Reed’s shoulder her voice was filled with mirth as she said. “We have already seen much of each other in this area, have we not?”

Doom looked up at her. He had indeed been upfront and close to Susan. Doctor Doom had answered the Human Torch’s call for assisting his sister as she went into labor with Valeria. It had been worth Susan kicking him right in the face during the arduous delivery process. He allowed it, for she had been in great suffering and he had incanted every spell he had to ease her pains. He is sure Reed had never seen Susan’s vulva stretched to the extent it had been in childbirth. That had been a medical matter, but regardless, he understood her intentions. 

This was not a prostate exam, for Susan’s attentions were careful, precise, and absolutely lubricious. Doom felt her slim finger enter his back entrance, and shivered with pleasure as she deftly milked his prostate with just a few flicks of her finger wrapped in a solid but flexible force field. It seemed she had long learned a few tricks in the bedroom in addition to ones learned on the battlefield.

There was a matter of Richards, whose bare chest he had already ejaculated all over on. He used the wetness to take Richards’ erection in his hand and began to pull up to the tip and down to the very base with a firm grip. He could already feel Richards’ pulse quicken along the large vein. 

Doom could feel the result of his efforts as Reed’s skin reddened from all the blood being sent there. Doom suddenly pushed Richards to the side of the mattress and climbed on top of him. Only Doom was on top as he rode Reed Richards, his sworn nemesis. Sue embraced Doom from behind as he put his hands around Reed’s neck once more. 

Reed elongated his neck toward Sue as they exchanged kisses. As Reed turned his neck hesitantly toward his other partner, Doom closed the gap between them and deeply kissed Reed with his bare, scarred mouth.

They ended up landing near the bedside table as the mattresses creaked beneath them. This close, the light from the candles illuminated Doom’s visage and Sue’s blonde hair as she held him from behind. Reed stared directly at Victor with wide eyes, but Doom saw there was no fear, no hatred, only wonder, only _love._

Doom took his thumb and forefinger to the wick of one of the candles and snuffed out the small fluttering source of light. Then, he proceeded with the other two candlelights until the room was completely dark. He lifted himself up and down on top of Reed’s dick now with only touch to guide him as sounds familiar to him escaped from Reed’s lips, and sounded louder in the dark. His breathing was getting rougher as he exerted himself.

Reed suddenly put his hands on Victor’s hands before they slipped past to grip Victor’s hips. As Reed took over the brunt of the work, he followed the rhythm Victor had already set. As he worked, he could feel Sue’s pulsing force field ease apart Victor’s walls, that part of Victor’s anatomy did not see action often and they had promised not to hurt him, not even physically. 

As Mr. Fantastic continued to gyrate underneath Victor’s hips, Victor proceeded to bite and nibble along the sensitive parts underneath Reed’s jaw and neck. He could feel Sue’s forcefield wrap around his dick as she pulsed inside Victor as well. 

* * *

Sue and Reed made their way back to their master guest chambers as quietly as they could. Doom had assured them the other sealed guest bedrooms had not been unlocked, no matter a few trying attempts. They left him alone on the large bed, as they had when they entered.

* * *

It was a fine morning to spend in the gardens of Castle Doom, and who were strolling along but Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, their two children, and Doctor Doom himself.

“Is this labyrinth garden safe…” Sue said as Franklin and Valeria ran around the grounds with gardener Doombots trimming some hedges and tending to flowers.

“Certain enchantments have been waived and adjusted. Besides, they are under my protection.” Doom waved at the magnificent green of the ground before them.

“So these gardens aren’t a death trap or battle training ground, then?” Reed inquired.

“No, of course not. That would be the ball pits and bouncing fun castle.” There was actually an inflatable mini version of Castle Doom that stood at an area of the gardens. 

Reed readied to stretch his head to inspect the structure. 

“I _jest_ , Richards.” He turned around and placed his hands behind his back. “It’s for the children. Doom hosts this for them.”

After a moment Doom regarded the Richardses. “Please do enjoy the nature and fresh air.”

* * *

Doom had walked off to the stables to practice horseback riding.

Reed knew better than to tease, but he couldn’t help it after years and years of being foes. “Are you sure you want to go riding, Victor? Isn’t your behind still sore?” 

Doom glared at Reed as he was leading a prized horse out of a stall.

Reed bravely met his glare with his own stare. Doom possessed the power of possession with simply a direct eye to eye stare. If he was going to body swap right now, so be it. But nothing happened. 

“Richards. I have no intention of walking or riding around inside your body.” Doom said from up on the high horse.

Reed launched his head up to meet Doom at eye level. “Oh, how many times I would have liked to hear that.”

Doom had started to trot around Reed now. “You didn’t seem to complain during that winter evening, in the mountains of Tibet.”

Reed huffed. “I did complain. It was cold and I would have gotten us out in my own body!”

Doom finished the horse’s stride to regard Richards. “Only Doom alone knew the full scope of the treacherous terrain, you would have suffered deep frostbite trying to rubber band launch yourself off a cliff!”

“Then I guess I should have been grateful to you for keeping me warm.” Reed said with sincerity. The memory of that cave had truly not been a harsh one. 

“Doom does not need your belated thanks.” Doom suddenly galloped off into the vast garden grounds. He would have preferred sarcasm from his nemesis.

* * *

Franklin saw that part of the gardens were closed off. _Sound sensitive orchid specimens. Do not enter!_ , it had read. Valeria explained that there were night-blooming orchids in there that were very rare and sensitive to sound, and also Mom was allergic to orchids, so that was to keep her safe.

“What is mom not allergic to?” Franklin whispered to his sister as they walked away from the marked door.

“Violets, roses, cherry blossoms, and …oh!” Valeria was already devising a plan.

* * *

Franklin walked past his mother, “Oh hey, Mom! There’s a room of really cool flowers around the corner, not like the ones you’re allergic to.” He said as he waved her over to a room with a large sun-facing window.

As Sue followed her son inside she saw that Valeria was already inside with Doom, who was tending to the flowers inside himself, rather than a Doombot.

“Susan. Your golden locks still sit upon your head like a crown does. Just like these sunflowers. I’ve heard they are your favorite.” Doom said as he gestured at the blooms in the room.

“Oh, I know no word uttered or rumor confirmed escapes you.” Sue smiled as she looked at the large flowers as they turned toward the sunlight.

“Know that you remain ever as my queen, even in my heart. Even as you stand by that accursed man.” Doom announced to everyone in the room.

“If you keep placing curses upon him, then he can’t help that can he?” There was humor in Sue’s voice. 

“It’s not my fault he attracts them.” Doom said evenly. 

“Oh, he _attracts_ alright.” Sue looked toward the light softly filtering into the room. “Are we not attracted and bound to him, in our own ways?”

Doom hummed as he idly touched the tall proud stalks of the sunflowers.

Franklin, who was familiar with detecting flirting, crinkled his nose. “This is like Mom and Dad all the time.” 

“I mean Dad and Doom kind of already do this…” Valeria waved her hand. So maybe Dad Doom using Dad’s weaknesses against him didn’t really count, but that meant he had to know a lot about Dad, right?

* * *

Today was an anniversary. Though not for a wedding, instead it was for a more solemn occasion.

“You see children, this memorial park is named after my mother, Cynthia von Doom. When the citizens of Latveria go to give tribute to their dear ones, they do so in my mother’s honor. ”

“Oh… so grandma’s memorial park.” Franklin nodded in understanding. 

“Yes. We are going to give tribute to Cynthia, who would have been proud to call you both grandchildren.” Doom had the two children walk closer alongside him as he continued speaking. He kept them shepherded to himself while Susan and Reed spoke among themselves.

Doom patiently explained flower meanings to the kids. He was talking to them as if they were smart, and they were, but his tone was appreciated.

Doom fell silent as they approached the hallowed ground. It read _Cynthia and Werner von Doom_ on the shared stately monument.

Doom placed flower wreaths at the base as he gave his respects to his parents and reminded the children of the flower meanings again. He walked off with the children following behind him as he started to explain the significance of more of the monuments and statues present in the memorial park.

Reed touched the flower wreaths that were made from the blossoms from the gardens at the base of the site. As he stared longer at the carefully crafted florals, the more familiar their colors and shapes felt to him.

He’d seen these wreaths before placed upon tombstones in Long Island, New York and Central City, California. Reed had never been sure, Mary Storm had been married to a celebrity surgeon, and Evelyn Richards had her side of the family. The arrangements were modest, but stood with a quiet pride and respect.

He turned to Sue, who had tears in her eyes, but these were flowers she wasn’t allergic to, so that was not the cause of her tears. “Reed, honey… these flowers…”

“I know now, dear. Victor never could stand my father. I never thought to think what he did for my mother. Our mothers.” Reed may have been a genius, but it took him this long to realize. Victor von Doom had been leaving flowers for women who would have been grandmothers, who would have been mother-in-laws.

Reed and Susan offered tribute to Cynthia von Doom, as well as Werner von Doom, for the first time.

Reed helped Sue back up and embraced her. He smelled the scent of sunflowers in her hair. 

* * *

When they returned from the memorial park in the evening, it was a good time for an afternoon call in New York.

Sue spoke with her brother, Johnny Storm and her friend and member of the Fantastic Four, Ben Grimm over her phone.

Reed and Doom were exchanging not verbal jabs, but chess moves as they sat by the crackling fireplace in the same room.

Franklin and Valeria were intensely playing a game of Connect Four on a tabletop.

“Are they — are they _flirting?_ ” Johnny asked in a stage whisper over the phone as he overheard Doom and Reed exchange algebraic notation in the background.

There was the sound of Ben accidentally dropping something in the background followed by a creatively censored curse.

* * *

“It seems your parents had to attend to an emergency in New York. Worry not, for you are under Doom’s protection.”

Valeria and Franklin sat on the bench of the Natural Sciences Museum in Latveria. Doom had said Non-Americanized enrichment would be good for them.

They were in front of an exhibition of a black swan skeleton, the diorama had cattails in the backdrop, as well as some branches and fake soil for a natural effect.

Valeria pointed to the glass, but did not touch or lean on it. “So, swans pair bond for life right? Mom and Dad are like two white swans. But you’re like a black swan…”

Doom folded his arms behind his back as he looked at the exhibit information card that he’d written himself. “Valeria, that is merely a rare but natural variation in color. I do not see your point. Please do make your arguments more persuasive.”

Franklin chimed in ready to help his sister. “Well then what about fairytales? Those don’t have to be real… You’re like the ugly duckling!”

Doom looked away from his examination of the bird skeleton’s anatomy to stare at Franklin.

“Cause you turned into a beautiful swan…” Franklin added.

Doctor Doom could feel the beginnings of a poorly attempted persuasion and interrogation. 

There was suddenly loud, quickly approaching footsteps. “Your excellency, I bring news—” 

Doom gave the messenger a look, he really didn’t want to bring out his pistol in front of the children.

The messenger spotted the two children and was quieter when he handed Doom a printed missive with the details.

As Doom finished reading the information on the paper, he carefully folded the paper in his hands and slipped it away.

Doom put a gauntlet behind his back. “You have done your task. Now, be gone!”

The messenger scrambled down the hall as soon as he heard the command.

With a series of finger snaps, he summoned the latest model Doombot to the museum.

“Valeria. Franklin. I have some business to attend to. I will be gone for mere days. I remind you that the museum campus has no admittance fees.” 

Franklin looked down at his sneaker. “That’s like a bunch of museums in New York too…”

“We have to view more Latverian knowledge remember?” Valeria reminded her brother.

“Do not make me assign required written reports to you both. Seize the knowledge within the interiors on your own. There is food in the pantries and the kitchen staff will handle everything.“

“Okay…” Franklin leaned down to the floor like he was going to slump over from boredom.

“Board games are in a cabinet beside the chest case in the game room.” Doom added, to Franklin who had been tying shoelaces and suddenly looked up from his feet.

“Thank you, Victor von Doom! We appreciate you!” Valeria smiled.

“Oh, yea. Thanks Da—Mister Doom.” Franklin shuffled his feet.

Doom had spoken to the children regarding addressing him as Other Dad. That was simply and lawfully not true. Franklin had replied back since when he cared for the law. Valeria said Uncle felt strange to use now. Doom replied that he remained Doom and only Doom and there shall only ever be one Doom and so on and so forth. 

“Do take care, children.” Doom said as he clicked his heels together and gave a bow.

Doom made his way out to a side exit as he prepared his teleportation spell. 

The stylishly dressed Doombot looked at Franklin and Valeria expectantly as it handed them a museum brochure for the Spring exhibitions. 

* * *

Doom returned with Susan and Reed to Castle Doom a few days later.

“You really just showed up like that, in the middle of the Baxter Building!” That was Reed’s voice, he was entering the room after Doom.

“Haven’t I done so in the past? Really, Richards. Your impenetrable fortress could be just as inescapable as a prison.” Doom’s sure voice echoed in the room.

Franklin and Valeria had been playing hide and seek with fancy suit Doombot. Now they had to stay hidden from their parents and guardian as they eavesdropped.

Reed dropped into his favorite couch seat. “You didn’t really have to attend to us personally…”

Doom poured two glasses of water and handed one to Susan as she took a seat. He gestured toward the second glass as he sat down. “It’s not like I took you in front of a medical theatre, Reed. I merely tended to your wound. I am a doctor after all.”

Susan raised an eyebrow at Doom as she took a sip from her glass.

Reed put his head in his hands. “Victor, that threat was _complex_ … and you solved it like a Gordian knot.” 

Doom pointed a steel finger at Richards. “If I have the sword needed to cut down an enemy, I must use it.”

Franklin jumped out from where he was hiding and gave a pleading look at the two seated and nearly in each other’s faces. “Please don’t fight, Dad—and Doom. I’m just happy you’re all back safely.”

Doom gave Franklin a look before he turned back to Reed to point out the complexities of the enemy that simply needed to be cut down.

Reed countered with all the risky factors that he had recorded when he was dealing with it alone.

Franklin huffed. Guess he was getting too old to pull that off anymore.

Valeria was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Franklin turned around when he heard her sister say “Hey, we lost the game.”

Fancy suit Doombot had his arms folded as stood between the two kids.

“I think we have to address the Doombot in the room. You left the children _alone_.” With this matter, Susan was displeased. 

“With one of my _best_ Doombots. You know I have H.U.D. screens in my mask’s lenses. Did you expect a simple baby monitor would be enough?” Doom dismissed the Doombot from the room.

“Victor—” Reed was going to have a word, though he wasn’t sure his tracking methods were any better.

“Besides, back to the matter at hand. My eleventh hour stratagem solved the problem of the enemy did it not?” Doom tapped his fingers on the table.

“That plan was a risk! You almost _died_ , Victor!” Reed snapped.

“Perhaps I found that a fitting opportunity for a grand swan song. One that befits Doom!” Doom gave a wave of his gauntlet. 

Reed was quiet for a moment. “…I would rather hear another magnum opus from you.”

“Is that a challenge, Reed?” Doom cracked the knuckles of his gauntlets together.

* * *

Valeria tugged on Sue’s hand as they made their way down the hall. “Hey, Mom. Isn’t a swan song like a last song?”

Franklin looked up to his Dad. “Was he gonna die?”

“What, where did you hear— No. He was just being _dramatic_.” Reed said reassuringly.

Reed left his children’s respective rooms after answering questions of the natural sciences they had eloquently asked.

Valeria and Franklin heard soft music coming from the halls as they fell asleep.

The unchained melody continued up until just before midnight. 

* * *

They had only been gone a few days but already Doom hungered for their touch.

Doom was presently sheathed deep within Mr. Fantastic while the Invisible Woman was nested within his back entrance. She had solidified a double-sided dildo with her force field power. One side parted his inner walls, while the other side inserted deep into herself when she met the resistance of his flesh. 

He couldn’t help but feel the familiarity of the shape as Susan worked behind him, the specifications felt exactly like Richards’ prick. She knew her husband well. Doom had to focus his breathing as he sat between them, piercing Reed while he felt the shape of Reed piercing him from behind as well. It was a strange sensation. 

When Susan had proposed such a midnight tryst, Doom had been resistant. She promised to cease activity should he feel any discomfort. Doom was currently feeling a great deal of pleasure at the contrasting sensations.

They moved together in a smooth arc, and again he felt himself strike deep within Reed even as he felt a return of that strike behind him. He could feel the mischievous smile on Susan’s lips as she kissed his shoulder blade. 

Doom was focusing on kissing and nipping all over Reed beneath him when Susan used her strength to push one long stroke into Doom and push his hips and his dick into Reed’s ass.

Doom caught Reed’s gasps in his mouth as Susan doubled her efforts. It was Susan’s perfected pace with Reed’s simulated shape filling Victor from within and Reed’s ass which he was taking. No doubt that Susan was receiving pleasure from the other side of the invisibly constructed dildo as she plunged into his end.

After a while, Susan laid down, content and sleepy. 

Doom alone stroked his lingering erection toward a climax in business-like strokes.

“I can help you with that, Victor.” Reed said as he watched Doom.

“I suppose. Your mouth did adequately before.” Doom replied.

Doom laid down next to Susan as Reed laid between his legs again.

“Make it quick.” Doom said as he briefly threaded his fingers through Reed’s hair.

Reed swallowed Victor’s erection whole and then he pulled such a technique which left Doom with no words as Reed contracted his throat at an intense pace. His seed erupted outward and Reed caught every last droplet. 

“Where exactly did you hone such a _technique_. And with _who_.” Doom demanded as Reed released him. The technique was too precise, how many men had Richards bedded?

Doom could hear Reed’s sheepish voice in the darkness as he laid down next to Doom. “I um, practiced that. On myself.”

“Oh. So that crude rumor is not baseless.” Doom tried to keep the relief out of his voice.

“There’s rumors that I sleep with you too. That I also suck… yours.” Reed trailed off, unable to say such words even in the absence of light.

“A married man having an affair? How droll.” Doom said as he wrapped his arms around Reed and Susan’s shoulders.

“This is not… we _chose_ you. Victor—” Reed began. 

Sue lethargically put a manicured tip of her finger to Reed’s lips.

Doom took her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

They would have to wake early to avoid getting caught. This was not a problem for the party of three early risers.

* * *

It was 8:00am Eastern European Standard Time in Doomstadt, Latveria. A family was having breakfast on a round table in a smaller dining room in one among many of the more spacious and numerous rooms of Castle Doom.

Doom was wearing a deep purple and gold house-robe instead of his usual armor and green robes.

Reed and Sue were wearing old matching guest robes that Victor had insisted needed to be monogrammed with their own initials.

Sue didn’t need to ask what kind of eggs Victor liked in the morning as she handed him a delicately poached egg. 

“We… that is Sue, myself and Victor, are considering… renewing vows.” Reed finally spoke to the gathered family as he finished downing his first cup of coffee.

“You mean how Other Dad _vows_ to destroy you, Dad?” Franklin said around a piece of toast. “We’re going back to _that_ again?”

Victor patiently explained, but with focus like he did his usual monologues. “Renewing vows involves reaffirming a commitment to marriage despite difficulties. When partners state their renewed intentions to one another, it can symbolize a new beginning. Some partners do it after a period of separation and then reconciliation. Many simply do not reach that stage.” 

“Oh, is there going to be a ceremony? Like a wedding? I never got to attend Mom and Dad’s wedding you know. I can throw the flowers and stuff! Please, Dad!” Valeria clapped her hands together.

“Maybe, when we reach that stage.” Reed poured himself another cup of coffee.

“ _When?_ So you say it is _inevitable_ , Reed.” Victor peered at him as he drank. 

“I’m saying that I’m willing to work toward it with you.” Reed said as he stared into the steaming mug.

Victor reached over to take Reed’s coffee cup from his hands and took a sip from it. “Hmm. I need to be awake for this.”

Reed reached over with his elastic hand to cover Victor’s hands with his own over the stolen mug. 

Sue placed more plates of eggs on the table. “You’re not dreaming, Victor.” 

* * *

Reed had been attempting to sneak around the Latverian archive looking for something. He was being so loud about it, it was hard for Victor to ignore.

“What are you up to now, Reed?” He was being direct like they had all agreed to, as a throuple in “throuples therapy”. Doom had decided to go through those torturous sessions. Now, it seemed Reed wasn’t planning to follow that guidance.

Reed turned around but as he did his arm spun to his back with him. “I, um. Oh. Hello, Victor.”

Reed stretched his elastic hand out to hold Victor’s right hand in his own. “This is… a promise ring of sorts. I’d like it if you wore it.”

Doom didn’t know what else he would need besides the royal seal of Latveria on his finger. But he clasped his hand to Reed’s. He liked the weight of that palm against his own.

Reed produced from behind his back a blocky ring. It was Reed’s class ring from Empire State University. 

Victor’s grip on Reed’s hand tightened. He remembered. Doom had spent the last of his energy dealing a fatal blow to a foe but was on the verge of death himself. He had asked Reed’s hand for assistance— assistance in his desire for mutual death with his nemesis. He had wanted Reed to go with him before the darkness overtook him.

It had appeared that they died to the rest of the Fantastic Four when there was a bright burst as their hands met, when really they had been plucked out of the time stream by a villain who had caged them. Reed had begged for Victor’s life, if not his dignity in death, but that only made the villain’s torture of Victor worse upon hearing Reed’s pathetic heroic words. It had been a great challenge to return to their places in time.

When he did return, a Latverian ambassador had informed him that they gained such a trinket, since Reed’s will had left that to him. It was another one of the ambiguously lawful things that had been between them. Reed had turned up alive after the ring had been bequeathed but Doom wouldn’t admit that he would have guarded the ring as fierce as a dragon had Reed decided to retrieve it. And of course Reed hadn’t, until now.

Reed was nervous as he slipped the ring onto Victor’s right hand finger. Victor immediately pulled back his hand to look at it upon his finger. He looked past between his fingers to see that Reed’s hand was shaking. He grasped that shaking hand with his decorated hand and entwined his fingers with Reed.

Victor regarded the ESU emblazoned on the ring. “You know, when I first received news that you had bequeathed such an item to me… I took great offense. It was as if you were mocking me for your accomplishment of having graduated. While my experiment ruined my face, my reputation, and got me expelled.”

“I know, Victor.” He gave the hand interlaced with his a gentle squeeze. “Not that you would have given the ring back to me anyway.”

“Correct.” Victor was idly rubbing circles on Reed’s thumb with his own. “So, you really wish us death when we part?” Victor said with amusement on such a grim matter.

Reed answered with his own question, “I’ve followed you many times and returned with you many times, haven’t I?” 

* * *

Susan was in her jogging attire, and had just returned from a morning run. Being locked inside even a gilded cage did not suit her. She sped walked past Victor with a greeting as she went inside one of the many bathrooms in the castle.

Sue was towel drying her hair when she emerged and began to speak seriously to Victor. “I can be upon you in an instant, if you were to betray Reed. But I know just how close he is to your heart as well, Victor.”

Victor was carefully polishing a decorated diadem held in his hand. “I’m aware of just how sharp you can be Susan. But, it would do you better not to give your sympathies to villains.”

“I do not give them to merely anyone.” Sue said as she set the towel down upon her shoulders.

“Nor do I give this to merely anyone.” Victor slipped the heirloom gold tiara to Susan’s head. There were grayer strands in her golden hair now, like Reed’s had prematurely been for so long. But he combed a hand through her hair all the same. 

Sue felt and saw the bulky ring at his finger as he parted her hair and adjusted the tiara.

“Oh… Reed told me he planned to give you that, earlier. It’s yours. I remembered when that part of Reed’s will was read. He always looks for the good in people. Even you. _Especially_ you.”

“What a man we have between us then. Loyalty that comes from you is as strong as wrought iron. Indeed, your spirit is, as ever, as indomitable as my own.” Victor gave her cheek a soft caress. “This tiara is yours, my Baroness.” 

Sue took his hand and gently placed a kiss on his knuckle and then the ring itself.

“You still have the necklace don’t you? You must.” Sue was referring to a necklace that contained a small portrait of Cynthia von Doom and her young son, Victor von Doom. Reed had taken that piece from the wreckage of Victor’s dorm room after that explosive experiment. Reed hadn’t understood the significance of that item nor the failed experiment itself until later. That piece was to be a compass to find Victor’s mother’s soul in Hell. Reed had gifted the portrait necklace back during his dinner with Doom. It was the beginning of an annual dinner tradition.

“I do. Curse that man and his gifts.” Victor could not help the habit of hexing Reed, it was simply how he declared his love.

“What shall we get Reed?” Sue asked as she held Victor’s hand in her own.

“A better fashion sense.” Victor deadpanned.

Sue smiled. “At least you can tie your own tie.” 

They burst into laughter, with Sue’s dulcet tones against Victor’s deeper voice.

* * *

Victor von Doom adjusted the decorative _FF_ pin that secured the ascot around his neck as he looked over the relatively small gathering of friends and family. The King of Latveria valued the privacy more than publicity now. He was not going to have a colossal collection of villains and superheroes crashing this wedding. He and his Latverian forces and meticulous planning of minutiae simply wouldn’t allow it. Besides, it was a private renewal ceremony.

“This wedding will take place!” Victor von Doom enthused to the gathered family and friends. 

“Don’t have to announce it like the latest nefarious scheme, ya know. I thought we went over this in rehearsal.” said Benjamin Grimm, the best man and best friend of one of the grooms.

“Oh, let them have this, Ben. You have me, don’t you? Sometimes the groom gets nervous. When we got married you were the same.” said Alicia Masters Grimm, the maid of honor and the wife of Mr. Grimm.

“Believe me. Those papers were a _nightmare_ to sort through. So many international and local laws to double check. I would have honestly preferred lifting steel beams and smashing robots to that. Maybe stick me in a death cage again. Get in jail free card.” said Jen Walters, the She-Hulk, Esq., over a plate of hors d’oeuvres.

“Good thing Doom’s keeping this under wraps. I _don’t_ want to see the flood of polyamory opinion editorials in the paper. No thanks!” Peter Parker, the photojournalist whose secret identity was Spider-Man, said while checking out the decor and the Human Torch.

“The last time Reed and Sue had a wedding it was Vic’s fault that so many foes descended on us all at once! And now look a the job he’s doing. We’re actually peaceful!” Johnny Storm, the brother of the bride, told to his wall-crawling confidant. 

“I always knew that Susan would be a king’s consort.” Namor declared to the original Human Torch, Jim Hammond. 

“So, you still carry a torch for her?” Jim asked, but with no seriousness behind it.

“Nothing stirs within me! You know that I only burn for you, Jim.” The King of Atlantis said as he faced his lover.

Jim pulled Namor closer by his cerulean silk tie.

“Oh Victor, I did not think this day would arrive! To witness this is surely only a gift you could give an old man like me!“ said Boris, Doom’s trusted servant who had come out of mandated retirement to attend the wedding, was dabbing at his tears.

Kristoff Vernard, the adopted son of Victor von Doom, had returned from university campus to attend the ceremony. He was happy for his father, and he was soon going to have a brother and sister. He welcomed them and was already fond, but they were additions to his already odd family tree. He regarded the empty honored seat next to him, one meant for the father of one of the grooms. “At least you’re an old man who bothered to show up.” the Latverian prince grouched.

The Latverian king, Victor von Doom stood at the altar in his verdant robes, golden decorated disks, and polished silvery armor as he awaited his bride and groom.

There was the scent of violets in the air as Victor saw Susan march down the carpet, the train on the dress embroidered with the Latverian language of flowers and a bridal veil of delicate lace held by a golden diadem over her fair eyes. “I was thinking how simple it was to solve the issue of not seeing one’s bride before a wedding, Invisible Woman.” Victor said as he addressed his bride of Doom.

Now, Reed walked toward them, with a green cape flowing from his shoulders as his blue coat tails fluttered behind him. He wore a beautiful dark blue bowtie with a pocket handkerchief and matching sapphire and emerald cufflinks. 

“Mr. Fantastic on the other hand… much more difficult to avoid seeing.” Victor greeted his husband-to-be. “There you are, my dear groom of Doom.” 

Reed couldn’t help but smile. “Victor von Doom, on his wedding day. I suppose I would have been invited no matter what. I just happen to be one of the ones to be wedded to you.”

Valeria and Franklin were well dressed and gleeful as they tossed pink, red, purple and white tipped petals at their parents and guardian. 

When the children were done, they approached with rings that rested on two green cushions.

Reed held Sue’s hand in his. “Susan Storm, my sweetheart. I renew our vows to each other. I will reach to the stars and pick one from the sky if you so wish for it. I am not the smartest man in the world, but the luckiest. I love you.”

Sue gently squeezed Reed’s hand in her own. “Reed Richards, my darling. I renew my vows to you, to stay at your side through the good and the bad, the heroic and the villainous. It is me who is the luckiest woman in the world to have you. I love you.”

Reed and Sue had a re-exchange of rings. Both of Victor’s hands were bare. He was ready for the real thing.

Victor held Sue’s hand as she reached out to him. He spoke from his lion’s heart as he addressed the lioness before him. “My dear Susan. You who are like sunlight upon a cold winter’s day, and the fair beauty of the sun that cannot be looked at directly, lest one wishes to burn with passion. You are an invisible love that reaches out to me. I give you my love, that which will protect you, as you protect me.”

Victor’s ring to Sue was a polished blue-grey star sapphire with a subtle asterism, and it was set with diamond and emerald clusters. During his presentation of it, Victor said that the star sapphire was as polished as her skill in her cosmic radiation granted power, and the diamonds and emeralds were as sharp and beautiful as her mind.

Victor slipped his ring onto her ring finger to join her own ring from Reed. It layered beautifully as the silver band danced with the existing gold band.

Susan now took Victor’s empty hand in her double-ringed hand. “Victor von Doom, you consider my husband your greatest rival, and now you’ve met your match. You came to me in a dream once and wished me peace. Now I do believe I’ve found it with you. You are also a man I love.”

Susan slipped on Victor’s ring finger an exceptionally cut bluish-green sapphire set on a wedding band which allowed him to turn invisible. It was blessed with her power and shone with a subtle but fetching shine. It said that this private man belonged to a brilliant, beautiful woman.

Victor now took Reed’s single-ringed hand in own hand, which was now blessed by the same person as well. “My beloved, foremost foe, Reed Richards. I promise to cherish you. I promise to bless you with all of my love and power. To watch over you. To be there should you fall. I will wrap my arms around you as you do me, and I shall hold you in my loving embrace forever more.”

Victor’s ring to Reed was a multi-faceted squared emerald with a brilliant green hue on a highly polished yellow gold band. It could not have made a bigger statement, and that statement was: Reed Richards von Doom was Victor von Doom’s.

Reed turned to face Doom now. He was not nervous but felt the same excited feelings as meeting Victor before a battle. Reed held Victor’s single-ringed hand with his own that was now blessed by both his partners. He also held Victor’s gaze with his own sincere brown eyes. “I will never give up on you. I want to be with you, in sickness and in health, in death, in the great beyond, in the bowels of great stars. I want to go exploring the cosmos together with you. I love you, Victor von Doom.”

Victor von Doom did not get cold feet. He did feel his face get warmer and his heart pound within his armored chest, though.

Reed slipped on Victor’s ring finger a radiantly cut color-change sapphire set on a gold band. It complimented the bluish-green hues and silver of the existing ring. It said all things Reed had vowed his sworn husband, and more.

“I now pronounce you man, wife, and man!” The Latverian wedding official announced. Reed and Sue shared a tender kiss, then Sue pressed a kiss to Victor’s lips as she gently parted the steel cover over his lips. Then as Reed moved to kiss Victor beneath the parted steel, Victor met Reed ardently with his own lips. With that kiss, Reed had sealed his fate as the husband of Victor von Doom.

There was an eruption of applause from those gathered. Victor was rather used to booing from this group, or they were usually caught in his traps. 

Next, the newly married throuple prepared for their three-way toast. They had practiced the coordination a few times in rehearsal.

Victor was very familiar with the importance of ceremonials. They were not simply going through motions, it was a statement of intent, and this was a wedding. Victor poured wine into all three glasses that were on the table. They each took one and faced each other in a circle with their filled wine glasses ready as they touched them together in the first toast.

“Come, let us drink from our fountain of love.” Sue first tipped the glass to her right, toward Reed’s lips. After Reed had taken a sip, she turned toward her left to Victor. Victor sealed his lips right over where Reed’s own had been. The two men finished imbibing from Sue’s glass.

Sue then sipped from Reed’s outstretched glass, and then Victor’s own glass. Sue set her own wine glass down on the table. “My dear husbands, you’ve both exchanged the wedlock wine with me. Now, the two of you remain.“

Reed tilted his glass at her. “Thank you Sue, for giving us a taste of our years to come.” He turned to face his groom. “Now, Victor. Let’s drink, to our marriage.”

Victor held his glass toward Reed. “My sentiments exactly, Richards von Doom!”

Reed and Victor clinked their glasses together in a toast, then interlocked their arms as they tipped their own glasses back to their lips. “I do not regret choosing you. We will give the world so much, together.” Reed said as he locked eyes with Victor.

“The world made me an outcast, and rejected me. And yet, you reached out to me, believed in me. You wanted to help me, to save me.” Victor brought his own glass closer to his lips as his forearm stayed crossed with Reed’s. With their crossed arms, they would never be separated. 

“There is more I would like to say to you, but I think you already know. We must always remain husbands.” Reed began to drink the wedding wine.

“Drink, Reed. Know that I ache for you. Your beloved face will remain in my memory forever.” Victor tilted his glass to his lips and drank his remaining ceremonial wine. 

Next was the cutting of the cake and the taking of the first slice as the newly wedded throuple. Victor already anticipated enjoying this upcoming wedding ritual as he put his hand over Reed and Susan’s entwined hands over the cake-knife.

There was an absolutely ridiculous slideshow playing in the background of their cake cutting ceremony that Victor agreed to have for the sake of his partners and the guests. It showed their baby photos, a high resolution digital facsimile of Cynthia von Doom’s portrait with her young son, Victor, followed by young Reed held in an embrace by his mother, Evelyn Richards, and a young Sue with her dear mother, Mary Storm. Next were photos from Victor and Reed’s university days. Victor always looked like he was frowning in the pictures when Reed was beaming at him. 

There were also various newspaper clippings of the Fantastic Four’s greatest feats against Doctor Doom! There was the Human Torch who had gone a brilliant nova against Doctor Doom’s latest contraption and The Thing easily lifted a pile of Doombots over his head. There was the Invisible Woman who took the floor right from underneath a higher tech Doombot. Finally, Mr. Fantastic was coiled all around Doctor Doom’s limbs as his arch-nemesis grabbed him by his taffy neck. 

Next were photos of the original Fantastic Four with Franklin and Valeria at the front. The following photo was a recent family portrait of Victor, Susan, and Reed with Valeria and Franklin at the front again. There was even photo of Ben, Johnny, and Victor at a beach in New York City.

There were some recent photo additions made exclusively for the slideshow, such as a ridiculous re-enactment photo of Professor Vincent Vaughn pulling on Professor Richards tie while Mrs. Storm Richards was pulling on Prof. Vaughn’s tie. 

Altogether, Reed had been proud that his meticulous archival records enabled them to put the slideshow together.

Victor put the slice of cake to Reed’s face as it showed a magnificent picture of him sending lighting from his finger tips in the backdrop. Sue, who had not bothered to deflect that incoming missile, watched as it landed right on Reed’s face. Reed laughed as he stuck out a tongue to his top lip. She took a piece of the cake from Reed’s cheek and tasted some of the fresh fruit and frosting on it. Victor thumbed a bit of frosting from the edge of Reed’s lips and put it to his mouth, a gesture familiar to him. 

The Doommobile was waiting for them as they made their way past their guests’ shower of flower petals. Victor had insisted on designing, building, and naming their wedding carriage himself. There was a cheerful and beautifully arranged floral arrangement at the back and _Just Married_ in gold letters on green banner cloth.

Victor drove off with his bride and groom seated safely in the roomy three seat front of the car.

* * *

“I suppose we have to head to our wedding chambers now.” Susan Storm Richards von Doom said as they got out of the Doommobile to a restored and renovated vacation home located in the remote mountains of Latveria.

Victor von Doom made a motion to carry them both through the threshold before Reed Richards von Doom offered to carry them instead, since with his powers he could wrap around them both. Victor allowed it.

It was nearly past noon the next day when they finally emerged from the bedchambers wearing newly tailored matching monogrammed lounge-robes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, remember part 2? Turns out they later ended up separated / marriage limbo. For the angst and just due to years of comic book stuff. 
> 
> They really did everything out of order because this finally features a courtship, wedding, and yet another honeymoon.
> 
> DoomReedSue is indeed real. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
